My mate Charlie
by crookshankkitty
Summary: Hermione's friendship with a certain Dragon keeper.
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to copywright infringement plot is as it is!

Disclaimer: as above! No money is made from writing this.(as if!)

My Mate Charlie.

Hermione Granger was considered a logical witch by most of her friends and contemporys

But sometimes she did things that were out of character. Like listening to Luna Lovegood!

'Samhain is one of the best times of the year to find your true love...when the old pagan year is waning...and the veil is at its thinnest...all things are possible.' Luna had said to Hermione the previous night.

'How can using a bit of apple peel help me find my true love!' scoffed Hermione.

'Honestly Luna! You sound just like old Trewlawny...Divination is just so woolly.'

' Don't be to quick to dismiss it,just think about it for a while...read up about it..you're at your best with a book or three.' smiled Luna.

So that's what Hermione duly did.

The next day she found herself ensconcsed in a large squashy armchair,located in the new coffee shop that had opened in the extended Flourish & Blott's bookshop.

She took a sip of her extra milky cafe latte. If there was one thing Hermione liked to indulge in,it was having a decent book,a large beverage of her choice and some cake. It didn't matter if said cake was a sponge,muffin,cupcake,fairy cake.

Just as long as it tasted good!

Hermione put down her cup,and picked up the plate containing her very large slice of Victoria sponge,using the cake fork she sliced into the moist cake...and lifted the fork to her mouth.

She closed her eyes as she savoured the taste...it was so yummy!

'You'll get so fat eating that cake!' said an annoyingly familiar voice.

Hermione was bought out of her revelry and saw Lavender Brown-Weasley standing next to her.

She inwardly groaned.

Of all the bloody people to meet in the shop it had to be her!

Lavender had a smug look on her face that made Hermione want to slap her in the gob.

'Hello Lavender,how are you?'

'Fine,I'm glad I bumped into you,we are having Rose's party at the Burrow next Saturday...Ron told me to send you an invitation, I did tell him that you'll be too busy to attend.'

' Well,we both know I'm only invited out of courtesy,so lets not pretend that we are friends...after what the pair of you did!' Hermione answered.

She hastily cast a Muffilato spell. It was always the same when she encountered Lavender,the latest Mrs Weasley couldn't help raising her voice.

'What did you expect a wizard to do if he wasn't getting any! Ron needed a real witch...not an a sexually repressed,frigid,uptight,boring bookworm!' hissed Lavender

' I'd rather be all those things! Than an immoral slapper! The only reason you wear knickers is to keep your ankles warm. At least I have never taken another witches wizard.' she replied in a harsh whisper.

Hermione looked Lavender up and down.

Lavender Brown-Weasley was about five feet tall. Blonde haired and large breasted .she was very thin,so it was quite obvious that her breasts were courtesy of an Engorgio charm. She had large blue eyes and a pouting mouth. her make up was overly exaggerated.

'Tits and teeth' was what Charlie Weasley called her, Hermione had to hide a grin as she recalled the reference.

'It just goes to show you that he was never your's in the first place!' Lavender said nastily.

With that she turned on her heel and marched out the shop.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and went back to her cake.

_flash back to past... _

Her romance-(for want of a better word) with Ronald Weasley had been an unmitigated disaster!

She had snogged Ron in the chamber of secrets after they had destroyed the Horcrux.

But from then on things had gone downhill rapidly! They argued over the smallest things.

But most frequently about how Lavender use to hang around Ron. He teased her saying that she was jealous. Hermione answered no she wasn't jealous of a vapid,two-faced, scheming tart,but she knew that Lavender would look for any chance to try and take Ron off her.

And when Hermione had announced that she was returning to Hogwarts to take her N.E.W.T's,

Ron had gone as red as an apoplectic cardinal! He had assumed she would be joining himself and Harry on an Auror training course.

The night before Hermione had been due to leave for Hogwarts. A party had been held for her and Ginny who was returning with her.

It was being staged at the Burrow. The guests were all the various order members,and other survivors of the war. A certain Miss Brown had invited herself along. But Miss Granger had not been impressed when she had seen her nemesis flirting with Mr R Weasley.

On this night they had both decided to give their relationship one last chance.

And had proceeded to have a passionate snogging session in one of the downstairs rooms,with hands going under t-shirts and jumpers to find warm skin,various items of clothing were removed,and they found themselves down to underwear.

Ron had murmured that he was as hard as a maypole and did she want to dance with him? And would she mind touching him? Hermione had said yes she would touch him,but they had too wait before dancing.

.When Hermione had reached down to touch Ron over his boxer shorts,she had grasped his hard length and gently squeezed him. he then gave a strangled groan.-he had come in his boxers!

Ron had given a garbled apology and fled from the room very rapidly.

Hermione had huffed with annoyance,re-dressed and went back to the party

She had waited for Ron to get over his embarrassment before going to look for him

Hermione decided to get herself a drink of water from the kitchen before resuming her search for her boyfriend,she reached up into a cupboard to get down a glass,she turned on the tap and filled it with water,as she took a sip she heard a muffled voice.

' Merlin!...that feels so good...'

'Do that again with your tongue...yeeesssss!...oooooo suck it!'

more heavy breathing and groans.

Hermione stood still, listening intently she turned towards the sounds,they were coming from the food pantry.

The witch put down her glass on the large kitchen table. She had recognised the voice! It was Ron.

With a look of fury on her face,she grabbed the doorknob and wrenched it open with force.

The scene that greeted Hermione was one of Lavender Brown on her knees with her lips wrapped around Ron Weasleys cock!

Ron had a look of pure bliss on his face,his eyes were closed and mouth slackly open.

' What the fuck do you think your doing! '

Ron opened his eyes in surprise as he heard Hermiones voice. seeing the look of anger on her face. realisation of the situation hit him,he pulled his rapidly deflating cock out of Lavenders mouth.

'Ron what's wrong?' pouted Lavender from the floor. oblivious to Hermione standing in the Pantry doorway.

'What's wrong? What's wrong is me catching you sucking my boyfriends dick!'

' Mione...let me explain..it's not what it looks like' stuttered Ron.

' Save your breath you total prick! We are over! And you,you bloody trollop! Get the fuck out of my sight!'

Hermione gave Lavender a look of loathing and walked out of the kitchen.

So that was the end of their relationship.

Hermione went off to Hogwarts and finished her magical education.

Ginny and Harry never asked about why Ron and herself had parted company. the only person who knew the truth was Charlie Weasley. Ron had confided in him and told him what had occurred.

Charlie had called him a stupid idiot for ruining his relationship with Hermione for a quick thrill. and with Lavender Brown of all witches.

It was inevitable that Ron and Lavender had got together soon afterwards.

While Hermione had been studying hard at school and sitting various examinations. Ron and Lavender had got married as she was pregnant.

Hermione wasn't really surprised at the news. Ginny had told her over breakfast one morning in early May.

None of the family had attended the wedding apart from Molly Weasley. She had been delighted with the prospect of another grandchild.

Lavender gave birth to a robust baby girl whom they named Rose.

It was another thing that had grated with Hermione, not about the baby. It wasn't the little witchling's fault that she had been born,it was that Ron Knew how much Hermione had liked the name of Rose. it had been her maternal Grandmothers name. and one day she hoped to use it for her own daughter if she was blessed with children.

But as time had marched on, and the wheel of the year turned,she had not given them much thought. If it was unfortunate circumstances that bought her into their orbit,she treated them with polite indifference.

_Flash back ends..._

.

As Hermione finished her cake,her thoughts went back to the book's she had got from the various shelves, she had decided to discover more about the traditions of food divination.

Luna had mentioned about how she was going to celebrate Samhain,by leaving offerings of mead and food to the ancestors.

' what yer doin' gel?' said a deep voice.

Hermione looked up from the page she was reading.

'Charlie!

'The one and only! Dragon keeper,seducer of virgins,handsome,modest and good with a broom!'

Hermione smiled up at him,she liked Charlie Weasley immensely,he was one of her best male friends along with Harry Potter.

'Hello! Its so lovely to see you,are you here for long?' she said.

'I'm very well my sweet. and yourself? Would you mind if I get a coffee and join you?' He asked.

Hermione replied that would be grand,Charlie asked her if she wanted anything,she answered that another Cafe Latte was in order.

Charlie was soon back at the table with a tray containing two steaming mugs of coffee and a large plate of pastries. He summoned a spare armchair and sat down with a sigh.

'Here you go old gel. get that down your neck!'

'Thanks Charlie. Why didn't you owl me to say you were visiting?'

' I was coming over to see Mum and Dad for Samhain, and also for Rosie's Birthday. I take it you wont be attending! Can't say I blame you,they are a right pair of pillocks!' Charlie laughed.

Hermione grinned, Charlie had been there for her when her relationship with Ron had gone tit's up.

He had written to her from Romania while she was at Hogwarts. Came and stayed with her when she got her first flat.

' Is Rosalba over with you?' Hermione asked.

' Errr...no she's still in Romania,at the Dragon reserve...she can't travel in her condition...she's expecting.' Charlie said in a dull voice.

' Oh! That's great news,you must be excited at being a father?'

'under normal circumstances I would be happy...but the baby isn't mine! I caught her with one of the other keepers,she told me he was the father,but he's buggered off and left her. So it's going to be adopted. Its very sad,but I couldn't bring myself to marry her and then resent the kid.' Charlie shook his head sadly.

'I'm so sorry Charlie,she seemed really nice.'

' well,I'm glad I found out sooner rather than later...So...what have you been up to then gel?'

'Gel' was Charlies nick name for Hermione. he had called her that since he had first known her.

'Not very much...working mostly...need the money to redecorate the flat.'replied Hermione.

'Finally getting rid of that awful orange paint! When I stayed in your spare room it was like sleeping inside a tangerine!' Charlie laughed.

'Its all going to be very tasteful...pastel shades...haven't decided what yet. How long are you over for?' she asked.

'Two weeks,that gives me time to catch up with the family,eat some decent food,and buy some supplies...I need some new robes and a few bits I wont mention!...and I need your help with a gift for Rosies Birthday...what can you get for a baby who's got everything!'

Hermione thought for a moment, young Rose Weasley was going to be a year old on Samhain. Her parents bought her the best that Galleons could buy.

'what about some clothes? They have some pretty dresses in 'WitchyBoo's',its that new baby boutique next to Madam Malkins...Ginny and Fleur got some bits in there for Victoire's Birthday,and Lavender shops in there for Rosies clothes much to Ron's dismay! Harry told me that Ron has told her not to go there!'

' It must be expensive then! And there's me thinking that Auror's salarys were high. You had better come and help me to choose something.' Charlie answered.

They both finished their drinks,Hermione packed her book's away in her left the coffee shop.

Hermione led the way down Diagon alley towards the shop with Charlie following behind.

WitchyBoo's was a double aspect bow windowed shop,the frontage was painted white and the sign picked out with gold lettering.

The windows were each displayed with several baby sized manikins dressed in various sized dresses,they were all very flounced and lacey,and no prices were on display.

When they both entered the shop it was very busy, lots of witches were buying clothing for the Samhain celebrations,either for daughters,grandaughters or other female relatives.

Hermione dragged Charlie to the back of the shop where all the Boys and Uni-sex baby items were.

' Merlin! Its busy! I havent got a clue what to get,so I'll let you do it gel' Charlie said.

' Ok. I think its best if we get something not too fussy...so no lace or flounces...Ah! Perfect!' Hermione exclaimed. She had seen a pretty emerald green dress that came with Bloomers to wear over a nappy.

'What about this?'

Hermione held up the outfit for Charlies approval. He nodded his head.

'Brilliant! Just right for our Rosie...suits the famous Weasley hair! Whats the damage?'

'Ten Galleons...thats fifty muggle pounds!..well it should please Madam!' She grinned.

Charlie went to the till and paid for the dress,the sales witch placed it in a fancy box,Charlie said that would save him time not having to wrap it up.

They both left the shop and entered the busy street.

'Would you like to meet up on Samhaim and go for a drink? When I'm finished having dinner with mum and dad,and playing the doting uncle!' Charlie asked.

'That sounds great.I would really like that,I'm seeing Luna Lovegood for lunch,what time? And where?' said Hermione.

'Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade? And Eight o'clock okay with you?'

'Sounds fine to me,any problems owl me.'

'Take care gel. thanks for your you soon.'

'your Charlie.' smiled Hermione.

Charlie turned and walked towards the apparation point. Hermione watched as he turned the corner and then was gone.

Hermione then went home to her flat,where she was greeted by Crookshanks. she feed the Kneazle and made herself a cup of tea,settling down and reading her book on food on Samhain her hearts desire would be granted.


	2. Chapter 2

All characters belong to copyright infringement intended. Only plot is as it is!

Disclaimer: as above! No money is made from writing this.(as if!)

My Mate Charlie.

Hermione Granger was considered a logical witch by most of her friends and contempories

But sometimes she did things that were out of character. Like listening to Luna Lovegood!

'Samhain is one of the best times of the year to find your true love...when the old pagan year is waning...and the veil is at its thinnest...all things are possible.' Luna had said to Hermione the previous night.

'How can using a bit of apple peel help me find my true love!' scoffed Hermione.

'Honestly Luna! You sound just like old Trelawney...Divination is just so woolly.'

' Don't be too quick to dismiss it, just think about it for a while...read up about it...you're at your best with a book or three.' smiled Luna.

So that's what Hermione duly did.

The next day she found herself ensconced in a large squashy armchair, located in the new coffee shop that had opened in the extended Flourish & Blott's bookshop.

She took a sip of her extra milky cafe latte. If there was one thing Hermione liked to indulge in, it was having a decent book, a large beverage of her choice and some cake. It didn't matter if said cake was a sponge, muffin, cupcake, fairy cake.

Just as long as it tasted good!

Hermione put down her cup, and picked up the plate containing her very large slice of Victoria sponge, using the cake fork she sliced into the moist cake...and lifted the fork to her mouth.

She closed her eyes as she savoured the taste...it was so yummy!

'You'll get so fat eating that cake!' said an annoyingly familiar voice.

Hermione was bought out of her revelry and saw Lavender Brown-Weasley standing next to her.

She inwardly groaned.

Of all the bloody people to meet in the shop it had to be her!

Lavender had a smug look on her face that made Hermione want to slap her in the gob.

'Hello Lavender, how are you?'

'Fine, I'm glad I bumped into you, we are having Rose's party at the Burrow next Saturday...Ron told me to send you an invite. But I did tell him that you'll be too busy to attend.'

' Well ,we both know I'm only invited out of courtesy, so let's not pretend that we are friends...after what the pair of you did!' Hermione answered.

She hastily cast a Muffliato spell. It was always the same when she encountered Lavender, the latest Mrs Weasley couldn't help raising her voice.

'What did you expect a wizard to do if he wasn't getting any! Ron needed a real witch...not an a sexually repressed, frigid, uptight, boring bookworm!' hissed Lavender

'I'd rather be all those things! Than an immoral slapper! The only reason you wear knickers is to keep your ankles warm. At least I have never taken another witches wizard.' she replied in a harsh whisper.

Hermione looked Lavender up and down.

Lavender Brown-Weasley was about five feet tall. Blonde haired and large breasted .she was very thin, so it was quite obvious that her breasts were courtesy of an Engorgio charm. She had large blue eyes and a pouting mouth. Her make- up was overly exaggerated.

'Tits and teeth' was what Charlie Weasley called her, Hermione had to hide a grin as she recalled the reference.

'It just goes to show you that he was never yours in the first place!' Lavender said nastily.

With that she turned on her heel and marched out the shop.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and went back to her cake.

_Flash back to past..._

Her romance-(for want of a better word) with Ronald Weasley had been an unmitigated disaster!

She had snogged Ron in the chamber of secrets after they had destroyed the Horcrux.

But from then on things had gone downhill rapidly! They argued over the smallest things.

But most frequently about how Lavender use to hang around Ron. He teased her saying that she was jealous. Hermione answered no she wasn't jealous of a vapid, two-faced, scheming tart, but she knew that Lavender would look for any chance to try and take Ron off her.

And when Hermione had announced that she was returning to Hogwarts to take her N.E.W.T's,

Ron had gone as red as an apoplectic cardinal! He had assumed she would be joining himself and Harry on an auror training course.

The night before Hermione had been due to leave for Hogwarts. A party had been held for her and Ginny who was returning with her.

It was being staged at the Burrow. The guests were all the various order members, and other survivors of the war. A certain Miss Brown had invited herself along. But Miss Granger had not been impressed when she had seen her nemesis flirting with Mr R Weasley.

On this night they had both decided to give their relationship one last chance.

And had proceeded to have a passionate snogging session in one of the downstairs rooms, with hands going under t-shirts and jumpers to find warm skin, various items of clothing were removed, and they found themselves down to underwear.

Ron had murmured that he was as hard as a maypole and did she want to dance with him? And would she mind touching him? Hermione had said yes she would touch him, but they had to wait before dancing.

.When Hermione had reached down to touch Ron over his boxer shorts, she had grasped his hard length and gently squeezed him, he then gave a strangled groan.-he had come in his boxers!

Ron had given a garbled apology and fled from the room very rapidly.

Hermione had huffed with annoyance, re-dressed and went back to the party.

She had waited for Ron to get over his embarrassment before going to look for him

Hermione decided to get herself a drink of water from the kitchen before resuming her search for her boyfriend, she reached up into a cupboard to get down a glass, she turned on the tap and filled it with water, as she took a sip she heard a muffled voice.

' Merlin!...that feels so good...'

'Do that again with your tongue...yeeesssss!...ooh suck it!'

More heavy breathing and groans.

Hermione stood still, listening intently she turned towards the sound's, they were coming from the food pantry.

The witch put down her glass on the large kitchen table. She had recognised the voice! It was Ron.

With a look of fury on her face, she grabbed the doorknob and wrenched it open with force.

The scene that greeted Hermione was one of Lavender Brown on her knees with her lips wrapped around Ron Weasleys cock!

Ron had a look of pure bliss on his face, his eyes were closed and mouth slackly open.

' What the fuck do you think you're doing! '

Ron opened his eyes in surprise as he heard Hermione's voice. Seeing the look of anger on her face. Realisation of the situation hit him, he pulled his rapidly deflating cock out of Lavenders mouth.

'Ron what's wrong?' pouted Lavender from the floor. Oblivious to Hermione standing in the Pantry doorway.

'What's wrong? What's wrong is me catching you sucking my boyfriend's dick!'

' Mione...let me explain...it's not what it looks like' stuttered Ron.

'Save your breath you total prick! We are over! And you, you bloody trollop! Get the fuck out of my sight!'

Hermione gave Lavender a look of loathing and walked out of the kitchen.

So that was the end of their relationship.

Hermione went off to Hogwarts and finished her magical education.

Ginny and Harry never asked about why Ron and herself had parted company. The only person who knew the truth was Charlie Weasley. Ron had confided in him and told him what had occurred.

Charlie had called him a stupid idiot for ruining his relationship with Hermione for a quick thrill. And with Lavender Brown of all witches.

It was inevitable that Ron and Lavender had got together soon afterwards.

While Hermione had been studying hard at school and sitting various examinations. Ron and Lavender had got married as she was pregnant.

Hermione wasn't really surprised at the news. Ginny had told her over breakfast one morning in early May.

None of the family had attended the wedding apart from Molly Weasley. She had been delighted with the prospect of another grandchild.

Lavender gave birth to a robust baby girl whom they named Rose.

It was another thing that had grated with Hermione, not about the baby. It wasn't the little witchling's fault that she had been born, it was that Ron Knew how much Hermione had liked the name of Rose. It had been her maternal Grandmothers name. And one day she hoped to use it for her own daughter if she was blessed with children.

But as time had marched on, and the wheel of the year turned, she had not given them much thought. If it was unfortunate circumstances that bought her into their orbit, she treated them with polite indifference.

_Flash back ends..._

.

As Hermione finished her cake, her thoughts went back to the book's she had got from the various shelves; she had decided to discover more about the traditions of food divination.

Luna had mentioned about how she was going to celebrate Samhain, by leaving offerings of mead and food to the ancestors.

' What yer doin' gel?' said a deep voice.

Hermione looked up from the page she was reading.

'Charlie!

'The one and only! Dragon keeper, seducer of virgins, handsome, modest and good with a broom!'

Hermione smiled up at him, she liked Charlie Weasley immensely, and he was one of her best male friends along with Harry Potter.

'Hello! It's so lovely to see you, are you here for long?' she said.

'I'm very well my sweet. And yourself? Would you mind if I get a coffee and join you?' He asked.

Hermione replied that would be grand, Charlie asked her if she wanted anything, she answered that another Cafe Latte was in order.

Charlie was soon back at the table with a tray containing two steaming mugs of coffee and a large plate of pastries. He summoned a spare armchair and sat down with a sigh.

'Here you go old gel. Get that down your neck!'

'Thanks Charlie. Why didn't you owl me to say you were visiting?'

'I was coming over to see Mum and Dad for Samhain, and also for Rosie's Birthday. I take it you won't be attending! Can't say I blame you, they are a right pair of pillocks!' Charlie laughed.

Hermione grinned. Charlie had been there for her when her relationship with Ron had gone tit's up.

He had written to her from Romania while she was at Hogwarts. Came and stayed with her when she got her first flat.

'Is Rosalba over with you?' Hermione asked.

' Errr...no she's still in Romania, at the Dragon reserve...she can't travel in her condition...she's expecting.' Charlie said in a dull voice.

'Oh! That's great news; you must be excited at being a father?'

'Under normal circumstances I would be happy...but the baby isn't mine! I caught her with one of the other keepers, she told me he was the father, but he's buggered off and left her. So it's going to be adopted. It's very sad, but I couldn't bring myself to marry her and then resent the kid.' Charlie shook his head sadly.

'I'm so sorry Charlie, she seemed really nice.'

'Well, I'm glad I found out sooner rather than later...so...what have you been up to then gel?'

'Gel' was Charlie's nick name for Hermione. He had called her that since he had first known her.

'Not very much...working mostly...need the money to redecorate the flat.' replied Hermione.

'Finally getting rid of that awful orange paint! When I stayed in your spare room it was like sleeping inside a tangerine!' Charlie laughed.

'It's all going to be very tasteful...pastel shades...haven't decided what yet. How long are you over for?' she asked.

'Two weeks, that gives me time to catch up with everyone. Eat some decent food, and buy some supplies...I need some new robes and a few bits I won't mention!...and I need your help with a gift for Rosie's Birthday...what can you get for a baby who's got everything!'

Hermione thought for a moment, young Rose Weasley was going to be a year old on Samhain. Her parents bought her the best that Galleons could buy.

'What about some clothes? They have some pretty dresses in 'WitchyBoo's', it's that new baby boutique next to Madam Malkins...Ginny and Fleur got some bits in there for Victoire's Birthday, and Lavender shops in there for Rosie's clothes much to Ron's dismay! Harry told me that Ron has told her not to go there!'

'It must be expensive then! And there's me thinking that Auror's salaries were high. You had better come and help me to choose something.' Charlie answered.

They both finished their drinks, Hermione packed her book's away in her bag. And left the coffee shop.

Hermione led the way down Diagon alley towards the shop with Charlie following behind.

WitchyBoo's was a double aspect bow windowed shop, the frontage was painted white and the sign picked out with gold lettering.

The windows were each displayed with several baby sized manikins dressed in various sized dresses, they were all very flounced and lacy, and no prices were on display.

When they both entered the was very busy, lots of witches were buying clothing for the Samhain celebrations, either for daughters, granddaughters or other female relatives.

Hermione dragged Charlie to the back of the shop where all the Boys and Uni-sex baby items were.

'Merlin! It's busy! I haven't got a clue what to get, so I'll let you do it gel' Charlie said.

'Ok. I think its best if we get something not too fussy...so no lace or flounces...Ah! Perfect!' Hermione exclaimed. She had seen a pretty emerald green dress that came with Bloomers to wear over a nappy.

'What about this?'

Hermione held up the outfit for Charlie's approval. He nodded his head.

'Brilliant! Just right for our Rosie...suits the famous Weasley hair! What's the damage?'

'Ten Galleons...that's fifty muggle pounds!. Well it should please Madam!' She grinned.

Charlie went to the till and paid for the dress, the sales witch placed it in a fancy box, Charlie said that would save him time not having to wrap it up.

They both left the shop and entered the busy street.

'Would you like to meet up on Samhaim and go for a drink? When I'm finished having dinner with mum and dad, and playing the doting uncle!' Charlie asked.

'That sounds great. I would really like that, I'm seeing Luna Lovegood for lunch. What time? And where?' said Hermione.

'Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade? Eight o'clock okay with you?'

'Sounds fine to me, any problems owl me.'

'Take care Hermione, and thanks for your help. See you soon.'

'You're welcome. Bye Charlie.' smiled Hermione.

Charlie turned and walked towards the apparation point. Hermione watched as he turned the corner and then was gone.

Hermione then went home to her flat, where she was greeted by Crookshanks. She feed the Kneazle and made herself a cup of tea, settling down and reading her book on food divination. Hopefully on Samhain her heart's desire would be granted.

Chapter Two

Hermione placed the heavy bag of groceries on her kitchen table, she was glad that she could use a levitation charm on the bags when she went shopping.

She lifted out the various food items and spelled them into the right cupboards, then she pointed her wand at the kettle on the cooker and it started to boil, she made herself a pot of tea.

Hermione pulled a paper bag towards her, it contained the apples she would need for her Samhain divination spell.

She would peel an apple using an Athame blade, making sure the peel was in one long piece, then sitting in front of a mirror in a darkened room, using the light from a single candle, she would throw the peel over her shoulder-she wasn't sure whether it was left or right...the peel should form the initial of her true love when it landed on the floor.

Once she had seen the initial, she would then look in the mirror and maybe see his face, but she wasn't to look over her shoulder at him or it wouldn't work.

Hermione tutted to herself. What a load of old Rubbish! It wasn't that she didn't believe in the old ways and celebrating Samhain.-but apple divination-really!

She had nothing to lose by doing the ritual.

So for the rest of the day she re-read the ritual that she written in her Grimoire, making sure all was in place for Samhain night.

Charlie was true to his word, he sent Pigwideon with a note later that day for Hermione.

The little grey owl was hooting with joy when she opened the kitchen window to let him in, he zoomed around the ceiling twice before landing on the witches open hand, she then undid the note from his leg, he flew away to the top of a cupboard where some owl treats were waiting for him.

Hermione opened the note, reading Charlie's neat writing, it just confirmed what time they were meeting and asking if all was well.

She wrote a brief reply and went to fetch a small parcel from the bedroom, it was a gift for Rose Weasley, and she called 'Pig' down from the cupboard.

'Can you manage the parcel? It's not too heavy?' Hermione asked of the tiny Owl.

'Pig' hooted an affirmative. Zoomed around the ceiling once and then sailed out of the open window into the night.

Hermione had placed a charm on the parcel to make it lighter for the tiny owl to carry.

She then decided to go to bed. That night Hermione dreamt of a tall, muscular, handsome wizard, who was her heart's desire.

It was the 31st October-Samhain.

The day dawned bright and clear. Hermione woke up looking forward to meeting Luna Lovegood for lunch. She quickly showered and dressed. Grabbing her wand from the hall table, she hastily shoved it into her beaded bag.

Luna Lovegood was standing outside the Leaky Cauldron as Hermione popped into existence.

'Hello Hermione! Your head is full of Wrakspurts…and your mind is away with the fae.'

'Hello to you as well.'

The two witches walked to the door of the pub, Luna pushed it open and they went into the dim interior of the old building.

They made their way to the back of the bar area, where it was furnished with old wooden settles and scrubbed wooden tables.

Hannah Longbottom was the new Landlady of the Leaky. She had changed the décor inside the pub and vastly improved the menu, making it one of the best places to eat in Diagon alley.

She came over and greeted the witches and took their orders for drinks and lunch.

'How's Neville getting on at Hogwarts?' asked Hermione.

'He is doing really well, Pomona is pleased with his progress, and I miss him when he's away! But I'm seeing him tonight for Samhain.' Said Hannah.

'Give him my regards. And a blessed Samhain to you both.'

'Thank you, blessings to you.'

Hannah walked away from the table taking their food orders with her to the kitchen.

Luna told Hermione of her ritual for the ancestors, how she had left food and mead by the standing stones in her garden. And Hermione told Luna about meeting with Charlie that evening.

' Charlie has Wrakspurts too…He would be your ideal mate, so you don't have to the ritual now, use the apples for a crumble and share it with him.' Smiled Luna.

' I really like Charlie, but he has never seen me as girlfriend material, just as a friend. Anyway he has just come out of a relationship…so he won't be looking for another one so soon.' Said Hermione sadly.

The food arrived and both witches tucked in and ate in silence.

'That has to be the best Steak & Ale pie in London…I'm stuffed!' sighed Hermione.

'My Lasagne was delicious. Much better than plimpy soup, shall we have pudding?'

'No! Not for me…couldn't eat another bite.' Hermione rubbed her tummy, and quietly belched.

' Better to let your wind go…it helps to disperse the nargles, so they don't blow your eyes out.'

'Pardon me. Thanks for telling me that, I quite like my eyes where they are!' Giggled Hermione.

Luna ordered Treacle tart and custard for her pudding.

The witches carried on chatting for a while over some butter beers, they both left the pub in good spirits. Luna going to visit an aunt for the evening. And Hermione to go home and get ready to meet Charlie.

At five minutes to Eight O'clock Hermione apparated from her flat to Hogsmeade.

Even though she had passed the test first time, she still didn't like the pull that tugged behind her navel. When she had regained her balance, she scanned the street looking for Charlie Weasley.

The long cobbled High Street was deserted apart from a couple making their way towards the pub.

A loud crack to the left of Hermione made her jump in fright.

It was Charlie, who had just apparated into view. He turned around, saw Hermione and smiled.

'Hello! Sorry I'm late, got held up.' Said Charlie.

'Don't worry, you're not late…I'm a bit early.' Confessed Hermione.

'Let's get out of the cold and into the warm! I am gasping for a fire whisky…I need a very large one after seeing that lot!' Charlie said.

They both walked toward the pub, Charlie opened the door for Hermione to pass through first.

It was warm and cosy in the brightly lit pub, Orange candles were glowing in glass lanterns and floating overhead. The walls and beams were decorated with the symbols of Samhain, Crows and skulls, slips of yew had been placed on the window sills, arranged around the gleaming lanterns.

They managed to find a quiet table at the back of the pub, wooden settles lined the walls with Oak tables set in front of them.

'What would you like to drink Gel? Would you like anything to eat? I don't want any food after the feast mum did tonight.' Said Charlie.

'Please can I have Elderberry mead and some crisps?'

'The usual?...Cheese and Onion or is it Balsamic vinegar or whatever posh flavour they bring out!' laughed Charlie.

Hermione smiled, they always joked about what flavoured crisps they both liked.

Presently Charlie came back with the drinks, he sat down on the settle opposite Hermione.

'There you go. Did you have a nice lunch with Luna? I like her, she might be away with the fairies most of the time, but she can say some sensible things occasionally.'

'Yes, I had a lovely lunch with Luna. I ate too much, hence the crisps. What was the feast like?'

Charlie rolled his eyes and grimaced.

'Spending time with mum and dad was great, seeing Bill and Fleur and the others, even all my nieces and nephews. But she's a bloody nightmare! I will never understand what Ron see's in her! The only good thing to come out of that partnership is young Rosie. She is a lovely little witchling. She is a really happy, smiley baby.'

'Did they like her present from you?' asked Hermione.

'madam loved it! Said it suited Rose's colouring, thank you for the toy rabbit, Rosie's eyes lit up when she saw it, much to madam's annoyance. I love it when she gets wound up! She just gets on my nerves!' Charlie grinned.

'Well I'm not her greatest fan either. She's really full of herself since she became friends with Astoria Malfoy. And you know how much Ron hate's the Malfoy's! Answered Hermione.

'Yes! Especially after Rose shouted 'Daddy' at Lucius Malfoy! It was so funny, luckily he has a good sense of humour…I mean Malfoy, not Ron!' he laughed.

Hermione thought back to the incident in question. She had met Charlie for lunch in Diagon alley, they had gone to a new Bistro that had recently opened. Lavender was in there having lunch with Astoria Malfoy. Hermione and Astoria were colleagues at the Ministry, both working in the Archive's that held all the historical and legal documents.

The latest Mrs Malfoy was heavily pregnant with the heir to the Malfoy fortune. They were both seated at the best table in the Bistro.(Lavender looking smug at being seen with the higher levels of wizard society.) Rose had been seated in a highchair at her mother's side.

Charlie and Hermione had been waiting to be seated at their table. When in walked Mr Malfoy senior. He greeted both Hermione and Charlie with great civility, he then made his way over to where his daughter-in-law was seated. At his approach Rose had looked up at him with a beaming smile, and shouted at the top of her voice- 'Daddy!'

The whole Bistro had grown quiet. Lucius Malfoy had smiled down at Rose and said 'No my dear, its Lucius!'. Lavender's face had gone very red with embarrassment. Astoria Malfoy's shoulders were shaking with silent mirth, tears sliding down her cheeks. Charlie had looked at Hermione with a huge grin on his face, ' Wait until Ron hears about this! That was so funny! Good old Rosie showing her mum up!'

Hermione had laughed out loud at Charlie's aside. Lucius Malfoy looked over in their direction when he heard her laugh. He smiled at them both and nodded his head towards Rose, and then winked! Hermione was stunned, she half expected the Malfoy patriarch to walk out of the Bistro with his patrician nose in the air. And a sneer gracing his handsome face.

But Lucius Malfoy just sat down at the table with his daughter-in-law and ordered lunch.

Hermione and Charlie spent a pleasant evening chatting about the old days, and reminiscing about old friends they had lost due to the war.

She started to notice the way Charlie's blue eyes twinkled when he was amused, and how tilted his head to listen when she spoke. He was really very handsome.

Charlie had taken in how pretty she was, large caramel coloured eyes, long dark lashes, smooth pale skin, a rather nice mouth, red full lips just made for kisses.

They both stared at each other.

Suddenly a loud laugh broke the spell that had them locked together.

' Would you like another drink? Its last orders soon.' Said Charlie quietly

'It's my round, same again Charlie?' she answered.

'Yeah, thanks Gel that would be grand.'

Hermione got up from the table and went to the bar for the drinks.

When it was closing time Charlie suggested that they went back to the Burrow for a night cap.

Hermione wasn't keen on the idea, and suggested going back to her place instead.

So it was her flat where they ended up. Crookshanks meowed loudly when he saw them both pop into the living room.

'Hello Crooks…how's my Pussy?'

Charlie snorted at this, and raised his eyebrow at her.

'Don't you start with the double meanings! You saucy sod!' Hermione said to the second Weasley brother. She stood facing him, with hands on her hips.

'Did you know you're very sexy when you get the hump? You sort of crackle with magic…and your eyes go an amber colour…really pretty.' Spoke the dragon tamer.

Charlie moved closer to the curly haired witch, closing the space between them.

' I'm Pretty am I?'

'Yes you are, I've always thought you were lovely, and completely wasted on my brother. I will confess now…I have fancied you for years!' he said quietly.

Hermione stared at him. She was shocked. She had always presumed he looked on her as just a friend.

'But you can't fancy me…I'm the repressed book worm! About as sexy as a Bowtruckle.' She gasped.

'Oh yes I can fancy you! And I do, I want to date you properly, and for you to be my witch.'

Mr Weasley had got very close to Hermione, she could smell his cologne, and she felt intoxicated by his presence. He gently put his arms around her and pulled her against him in a hug.

She wrapped her arms about his waist, and relaxed into him.

'I hope I've not scared you Gel. I mean every word about wanting you! Whatever you decide, I will respect your wishes.' He whispered into her hair.

' Charlie are you sure? I really like you…but you have just finished with Rosalba…I couldn't bear it to be a rebound relationship.' She sighed.

'It ended months ago…I never told anyone until now. So we can begin afresh, a new beginning for a new year. You will never be a rebound to me!'

' I think I would very much like you to date me, and see how it goes, and I'd like you to kiss me in the next five seconds!' Hermione told a delighted Charlie.

' Your wish is my command!'

Charlie Weasley then proceeded to thoroughly kiss Hermione Granger.

Hermione completely forgot to do her divination ritual. If she had, the initial from the apple peel would have been a 'C'. and the face to be seen in the mirror would be Charlie's.

The apples made a nice crumble, which they both shared after having very hot first time sex.

Hermione and Charlie became 'Mates' in every sense of the word. They were friends and lovers.

Charlie came back to England to work on a dragon reserve in Wales.

After a year they got married. And went on to become parents to four wonderful sons.

Luna Lovegood always said that Nargles had a hand in them getting together.

Ron and lavender had another three daughters. Lavenders extravagant ways were curtailed by Ron.

And they lived reasonably happily ever after.

_FIN__._


End file.
